Blue Moon Rising
by XLoveXFallsXToXAshesX
Summary: Sequel to Dissaminating Moon.
1. Preface

**Preface**

There was loss on both sides, and a quest that bewildered us all as we traveled the world. Secrets are finally revealed and memories restored. But we weren't expecting this….It wasn't supposed to be like this. The Key, the true ruler, was the one we didn't ever expect to see again. The source of the disappearances and deaths was a former ally of us, someone that we loved dearly. How had everything in the past few years gone from bad to worse? The only question, the only thing we can do now is wait for the answer? Will they rule the underworld and destroy us or will they come back to us where they used to belong? If only…..


	2. Sorrow

Life was meaningless. These past few months I tried hard not to think about that moment but watching the love of your life die isn't easy. I would have thought putting a bullet through my head might cause more pain at one point, but of course that was wrong. I wish she had just ripped my heart out instead of dying. I would have rather had those vamps chomp on me if she were still here.

The bottle of whisky kept me pretty content as it took away the pain. The sadness. The Cullens were too distraught to stay anywhere near civilization so I assume they packed up and headed to Alaska. And where am I? I'm back in La Push, with a job at a local store, sulking whenever I'm alone. I'm sure it's not the reasonable way to be doing this, but I don't have a choice and I don't think I care either way.

Nessie is gone and she's never coming back. The ring I planned to give her sat in a chain around my neck. My bedroom gave me the solitude I preferred. My father, Billy, was out and about. I supposed even he was tired of the way I'd been acting. Rachel eventually stopped trying to get me out of my room, and Sam didn't dare order me. Even though I was Alpha, he was still trying to tow the line without me.

All dreams I had of marrying her faded that day. That day I thought my heart had been thrown into acid. I felt so stupid; why did I let her stab my hand without stopping her? I thought it was just something to distract them, but I should have known better. Edward told me she was trying to shield her thoughts from him and it was hard to tell what she was thinking. The way their faces lit in pain was atrocious and it was all my fault. If I hadn't put down that barrier that night, she might still be here.

I took another guzzle of the whisky. It had been a year. I still wasn't in good shape. So this was what happened when the object of the person's imprint died. It was awful and no matter what I did, the pain never ceased. I glanced at the clock, three it said. I had to get to work soon but if I was lucky I might get a hangover and call in sick.

Yeah, if only I should be so lucky. I pondered for a moment what Bella was doing and how _she _was coping. Even if I had loved her and a lot had gone wrong after I imprinted with Bella's daughter, I still loved Bella as if she were my 'little' sister.

I haven't had contact with Audrey in a while. I honestly didn't know what she was doing and at this point I was beyond caring. But…But somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered the promise I made Nessie that I would visit her every day. I hadn't seen her all week. Groaning, I rolled out of bed, transformed and ran into the pouring rain.

The grave was still the same as any other day, but damp. The roses that I normally put there every day had blackened and died. Most were scattered. Glancing around, I frowned. The Cullen's place looked deserted, which it was but…still. I wondered idly if it was the best idea to leave Renesmee in this 'cemetery' or if we should put her grave somewhere else. We didn't have a body but we did burry what ashes were left of her.

I think I at least owed her an apology, "Sorry I haven't been here for you the past week. I guess you'd probably be telling me it's a good thing but I'm not getting better. I don't think any of us ever will. I don't know. You're probably mad I keep drinking and smoking but else can I do? It's not like I have much choice. I know you wanted me to use this key but for what? I don't know what to. I haven't heard from anyone in a while!"

"Sorry, sorry." I rubbed my face in my hand, "Look, I just wish I had a hint. Something?"

But as always I had the same nothing-reply and walked away with tears stained in my eyes.

Audrey's POV

(AN: Audrey is still in London; her leaving was a spoiler somewhat.)

I glanced all around me at the papers but nothing. Gah! I was becoming irksome. It was a wonder the pack had avoided me for so long. I hadn't fed but I really didn't care much. Nessie was counting on me. She could be suffering in the flames of Lucifer and here I was hungry? That pissed me off more; I threw a piece of wood out the already broken window.

"Hey watch it," the voice of my cousin called.

"Go away, Erich," I moaned.

He was in my bedroom now, his scent over powering. He stepped over the papers, which was hard, because they were everywhere. His face, smirk, held amusement but his eyes held fear.

"Cousin, haven't you ever heard of keeping control of your temper?"

"Have you ever heard of what they call men who stalk women?" I muttered irate as I flipped the page in the book.

"Ow, that hurt, Audrey."

"Hush," I commanded and he did. I had to admit, being what I was, was dangerous but had advantages as far as power went. I skimmed the page while he had his mouth shut.

"Okay, what do you want?" I said after a minute turning around meeting his fake innocent expression.

"Your father wants you home," he said.

I groaned, "I'm not going home. I have a promise to keep."

"To that vampire hybrid? She's dead. You know as well as I do that she can't come back."

"She can and she will."

"Do you even know what dimension she lies in?" he questioned.

"What do you think?" I asked rhetorically.

"She might not be in Lucifer's chambers. We don't even know where our mother is."

I sighed with guilt. No matter how upset I was, I couldn't speak of his mother. She was a great person far better than my human mother who abandoned me for alcohol and lust. I was at least grateful I had Erich and Anna's mother.

"I'm sure she in somewhere peaceful. Her death was not meaningless, Erich. Don't let my behavior tell you otherwise but this is something I have to do," I answered respectfully.

He nodded, "Figured. Anna bet me you wouldn't listen. She's always right."

I almost laughed, "Yeah."

He wasn't being sarcastic. Anna was never wrong. She tried but she wasn't. Whatever she said was a reality. And that was how we escaped the vampires for so long. But with the Volturi gone, it was irrelevant. That put a thought in my mind.

"What if I asked Anna what dimension Renesmee was in?"

He shook his head, "She's not psychic. It might not work that way."

"It has to, Erich. I promised her I would save her. This necklace she gave me glowed right after her funeral."

For once, Erich was take by shock. He had a glance of confusion, "But there is only one realm where that is possible and you and I both know that."

He didn't have to say anything for us to know he was referring to the spirit realm. The realm where those scared of judgment day wandered, those still clinging to their human life. That was the spirit realm but if that were the case I would be able to contact her with an Ouija board, or something. But all that happened was the glow of a necklace. It was unheard of to make things glow.

I was thinking of taking a visit to a certain witch. She owed me and she understood all this. But maybe just maybe she could bring Renesmee back. She revived the dead thousands of times. It didn't work that one time but this was different. My aunt was already gone, her spirit could not be found, but if Nessie could still talk to us, still be around then maybe just maybe she could be saved.

I hoped, I _prayed _on this. But I would need help from Jacob Black and the last I heard of him, he was doing bad. I didn't blame him. I felt bad too. Nessie died because of me. She used my mind to help her. If only I hadn't been so exhausted and weak, she would be alive.

Erich sighed, "Audrey, cuz, don't beat yourself up over this." He grabbed me in a tight hug.

"I love you, too. Renesmee would have wanted you to be happy. Why are you killing yourself over something impossible as this?"

"Because she was like my sister, and therefore a half of me." (Copyright: Yeah, I borrowed it from TOBG. Sue me)

"Spare me the cliché," Erich stated then said in a softer tone, "I know she was. But she's gone now."

"You didn't let me finish," I stated flipping the page in a book, "She's half of me. Therefore, that means I would know if she's dead. She's not dead."

Erich sighed, "Fine, but your father is going to want to see you so don't blame me when Elliah comes here on a rampage."

I frowned but said, "Let him come"

The last thing I heard was a growl. I didn't care. Father or no father, I wouldn't let Renesmee suffer. Even if hell froze over which if I wanted, would happen.

Sighing, I picked up the phone. My father would come back to nothing. That witch, Drusilla, would help me. I only hoped Jake would be willing to assist me when the time came. I gulped before grabbing my jacket and leaving the house.

**=CLAPS DORKILY= **

**I'M BACK. **

**Yes, it was short. Sorry guys. But I was at a loss for words and I don't want to give away to much in the next chapter. I want this one to be as mysterious and leave you guessing as much as I can. Lol, Sorry. Please review.**

**And because it's short, I will give you this much. =Sorry, I know it's not really much= **

**-Renesmee's whereabouts will not be revealed until a much later chapter. **

**-Jacob is yes, coping badly, but when an old friend comes by with news, you'll see a big change. **

**-Characters will be missing in most of the story this time. **

**- And this time the bad guy is someone, if you paid attention to last story, will not be too shocking but somewhat.**

**- I will introduce about several new characters. :D**

**Well, like I said R & R. I'll updated ASAP. **


	3. Visits

Audrey's POV

I stepped out of the plane and walked into the room where we got our luggage. The place smelt delicious full of warm human blood but I bit my lip and walked out of the airport. Drusilla was expecting me. She knew better than to leave, especially now.

I remembered back in the eighteen hundreds when I had gotten a prediction from her saying I would be the most powerful being she had seen. Huh. Joke's on me. And the one person who had accepted me wasn't even human, but truth be told, I liked it that way. And because I loved her, I was saving her.

Because of her, I fell in love with a guy who never would have noticed me otherwise. Yes, she introduced us. I had a crush on him since I came to that school, which said a lot because I normally had no interest in love. Losing my aunt was enough for one lifetime.

She always told me that if I wanted to get anything done in life, I would have to rely on myself (not all the time). I only prayed Drusilla wouldn't give me riddles, and confusing lectures. She was an extremely powerful witch; most went to her, but sadly most humans had believed her fake. Their loss.

I'd have to say in all the centuries I have been alive, this one has been the most sorrowful. I never expected coming to the States would stir up so much chaos, then adding on to the fact that I'm an illegal being. I suppose I should just take pleasure in the fact I'm not dead, but my thoughts waver.

I had a job to do, and if I failed it then so be it. Drusilla was the only one I could count on to do this now, and luckily I was no longer human because when my father first brought me to her swamp of a house, I was scared beyond belief. And judging on the way she sounded on the phone, she hadn't changed to overly much.

I stepped into a restaurant when it started raining; the smell of blood was intoxicating but the lovely thing about being me is that it was always subdued by human food. That's another thing that captured my interest: What I was. That's a question I would love to have answered. What am I? A hybrid, I know. Just what are the extents of my power? What can kill me? Those types of questions.

I only wish I had Nessie here right now so we could ponder on the little things, like boys. Normal teenage girl stuff, but as I was seated at a booth, I realized that I was not a teenage girl. I was not even an old lady; I was ancient. But of course, the process of changing made you stop aging at age eighteen, twenties when you mate. But my aging stopped long ago. . .

A man came to my booth with a smile plastered on his perfect lips and for a moment my mouth dropped. The man I fell in love with was in my mind instantly. Danny? He smiled at me as if ready my thought but the words coming from his mouth were far from I love you,

"Would you like something to drink miss?" he asked politely.

His eyes had the same shaded color of blue, the same dark long hair that I adored, the same pale skin. Then I remembered he was talking to me so I answered,

"Yes, a water please," I answered.

He smiled, took his pen, and scribbled it down,

"One water, coming up," then he left.

I sat staring into space. I really missed Danny. Not because I loved his looks, not because his blood sang to me (though it really did) but because I genuinely missed him. That man had made me fall in love like no other. The man came out with my water and I didn't really bother to drink it, more that I just stirred it around.

"_Well, I'm sure glad Renesmee introduced us," he said laughing after the party. _

"_Me….me--too," I stammered with red cheeks._

_He smiled then stroked my cheek before kissing me for the first time. _

_** _

_Tears filled my eyes as I recalled how my mother had treated me when I was just a little child. The memories haunted me. She always claimed that I was a monster, that I was awful, that God himself should have made her have a miscarriage. _

_I told Danny about it when he asked five times. He simply held me and told me it was alright. _

_Then he spoke soft words, "A woman like that had no idea what she was talking about. She can't even see what a great person you are, what you've become, and you know; just because she says you're awful doesn't mean the world feels the same way. To me, if I lost you, God himself should strike me down too because I'm going with you." _

_He kissed my forehead and I had fell asleep in his arms dreaming of only him. _

_** _

"_I love you," he said under the stars as he held me on his chest. We had gone out for a ride. _

_I smiled brightly looked at him and said, "I love you, too." _

_He held me and said, "And I always will."_

_I rolled my eyes as I placed my head on his chest again. I knew that I would be the one to technically love him longer. _

_**_

_And the last one was one that I cherished the most. When he opened up to me. _

"_You know, I've never really felt this way about women," he said as he threw crumbs to the birds off the dock we were sitting on, "It's so…odd inside." he gestured to his chest and down to his stomach. I laughed as I threw I few crumbs to the birds._

"_Well, like they say love doesn't make the world go round; it makes the ride worthwhile." _

"_Cliché, but true," he smiled brightly at me. _

"_Well, I've been known to say a few things here and there," he grabbed my waist and laid me against his shoulder._

"_Well, I think I'm happier when you're this close to me," he said in a flirting way that made us both laugh. _

"_I am, too." _

_We stared at the sunset, the romance in this cheesy scene, but you know, it was one of the best days of my life. _

"_Audrey," he said scooting around nervously._

"_Yes, Danny?"_

"_When we're out of high school, do you think…well maybe we…could…um" _

"_Of course I'll marry you," I said smiling. He nodded (in a cute blushing way). _

_He kissed me on my lips softly, then brushed them over my forehead. _

Memories like this, I would never forget. It was an impossibility. Like meeting Renesmee. She had this scent like the sweetest flowers, a taste better than chocolate, and a smile so cherubic and innocent you couldn't help but love being the closest thing to a sister.

I smiled down at the table. I really had a weird way with people, I always understood them, always wanted to help them, and when I was young, my mother called me stupid for giving my money to a kid who looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. She said they brought it on themselves and that money was for us, but I was strong, and my mother had her men.

The best thing that came out of my childhood was when my father returned for me, when I first phased, when I first accidentally did something that left a mark on me, made me feel a murderer. I killed my mother when she slapped me and wouldn't stop, and she did it for no reason simply that she had no money for booze. I was irate but it was an accident. I hadn't known what I was.

I didn't hate my mother, I grieved for her death, but her family, her friends hated my father and I. Blamed us. And I haven't looked back on that life since then. My grandparents told me it wasn't worth it; that my father fell for my mother like and idiot and I shouldn't fall down the same path.

The man now ready to take my order brought me a steak which didn't subdue me this time like I thought it would. Like I hoped it would, so I paid, plus thirty tip and left. I stumbled among the wall (like I was drunk).

I felt atrocious and it wasn't getting any better. I needed food. But to my dismay, and deep down, the one who came to me was nothing but a little girl.

"M'am, are you okay?"

I grabbed her feverishly and closed her mouth as I drank. And I didn't stop, I couldn't. _STOP! _I kept telling at myself but my stomach, the hunger, it didn't listen.

The girl went limp in my arms as her heartbeat barely moved. I panicked and ran her to the front of the hospital right before the lady came out. I only hoped I hadn't killed her. . . It was an accident. I hadn't meant to.

I wiped my mouth and ran away from the town before I attracted a much more troublesome predicament upon myself. I didn't need this. So, I got myself a taxi and settled for listening to the country station. The song was relaxing (Home wrecker By Gretchen Wilson). I stared out the window for most of the ride.

I was relieved when the man finally dropped me off and I walked onto the boardwalk leading to Drusilla's mansion. Wow, she actually had changed. I smiled inwardly as she glared at me from the porch.

Drusilla originally if your counting is only 24, but because she has hundreds of years behind that I never had trouble thinking of her like a mother/aunt/grandmother. Whichever. Long story short, I loved her like she was my own kin. It was a good thing we went way back otherwise it would be harder to come here on just such short notice.

"Drusilla," I greeted.

She hadn't changed to overly much. Her eyes were still the grey color I remembered with that long black wavy/curly hair and her slim figure. And of course, her favorite attire, crimson silk. I smiled.

"Audrey Stephens," she teased with my old name.

I groaned (trying not to gag with old memories), "Please, not this again."

"Well, what did you need? I've been kind of busy," she said.

"You deal with the dark arts, am I correct?"

She went into business mode, "Well you of all people know that. What do you need this time? A love potion? I don't think you really need one but…"

I interrupted her, "I need information and possibly a summoning of a dead person."

Sigh, "Look, I know that you loved your Aunt but Audrey, she's gone."

"I know. I'm not here for her."

"Oh," her expression was shocked (Odd because she's a witch; must be old age), "Well, who is it this time?"

"A friend of mine."

Realization sunk in and she got the message, "Renesmee Cullen? The hybrid?"

I got a look of (-0-") My dad really had been telling Drusilla too much. I really wish they would stop talking about me all the time but regardless it saved time for explanations.

Drusilla sobered after catching my face, "I don't know where she is. I can sense her soul, but I can't tell you where she is."

"But can you bring her home?"

"I can try…"

"I came for spells not riddles."

"If this works, I hope you're prepared for the outcome."

Great, more riddles.

"For what?"

"You know that by now."

Not really.

"Audrey; everything comes with a price."

As always, I didn't know what the price was. But there was always a lesson to be told. Apparently, Drusilla thought this one was of the many lessons that needed to be learned. I just hoped this spell worked.

"It's done," she said after being possessed (it looked like; that was the thing with witches when they did the spells they lose their normal 'beings' while performing them.)

"It worked?"

"What has been done has been done."

Okay, I loved Drusilla to death, but when she got possessed she ticked me off. Whatever happened to yes, no instead of guessing games. Whatever. I'd just have to go back to London. Grabbing my coat as she 'calmed' her spirit down, she said her goodbyes and wished me luck. I smiled, for the first time since Renesmee was alive, and left.

Last time I witnessed Drusilla perform a spell that worked, the dead appeared before the person. Maybe it was different this time. I sighed as I walked back to the airport at an inhuman pace (on the rooftops of course).

It was time to go back home. . .

Jake's POV

Work was long. Dreadful. Another thing I that I found that made me irate. It was pointless and I didn't see the point then I realized I was the idiot who signed up for the job. Wow, was that a bad idea. But at least I still had my bike. It was a cheap piece of crap, but it got me around. I thought, in several days, it would be four months since her death.

Damn. It started raining.

As I approached my house, I immediately forced myself of it as I ran into my house. It was the scent of vampire, but the reason for me not changing was because of it was familiar.

I ran (well almost if it weren't for her speed) into Alice Cullen, the small pixie with visions that couldn't see me. Her face was grave and her hair was damp yet she her designer clothes were as always spotless. It didn't surprise me she still looked like the models you see in television.

She was sitting across from my father Billy who looked very worried, anxious. Maybe it was the pills, but I doubted it. They both look upset. The tension was unnerving.

"What?"

No answer.

"What?"

Again no answer.

"Don't make me ask again, tell me."

"Jacob?" Alice questioned.

I just stared and she continued.

"Have you been patrolling lately?"

"Look, if you're here to just ask about keeping my job as Alpha th--"

"No, I meant it as curiosity's sake. A problem has arisen," sigh, "as always."

My head was pounding. Again?

"I've been having flickers, visions. According to it, with the Volturi gone, the vampires are going to go ballistic. Wild, and they will start chaos. It's dangerous. War will start. This is not good; we've been attacked several times."

I was speechless.

"Wh…whe…where are Bella and Edward?"

She looked up then became solemn ducking her head, "They're gone."

"Dead?"

I was running through conclusions in my head. No. They weren't dead. No. It couldn't be true. But thankfully, Alice gave reassurances.

"No, of course not."

"Then where?"

"They're going to the Elders," she saw my face and explained, "the Elders were the vampires that started it all. They're strong, but have grown weaker over the years and are asleep, well they have been for many years. Bella and Edward are go--"

"Wait, there were others that could have stopped the Volturi?"

I was livid. But Alice knew what to say.

"No. These vampires are weaker because of the Volturi, they were too powerful. And the Elders, Luca (the bringer of light) and Erebus (darkness), couldn't defeat/kill them."

"Then how are they so powerful?"

"They are." Alice narrowed her eyes, "They are like yin and yang. Dark and light, and in love. In a way, people might think of it like the father and mother of us all, not like god, but like the parents of the supernatural."

"These two couldn't beat the Volturi because they were too strong; there was a battle, they lost, and went into hiding, to rest and have been there since. They don't know what has happened which is where Bella and Edward are going. Most vampires don't know of Luca and Erebus."

I was puzzled. The two 'elders', super bad asses, cannot control the Volturi. It seemed like bullshit. But what did I know of 'vampire wars'. It's not like I was actually there to see what happened.

"It seems hard to understand but what I say is true.; Unlike the Volturi, the Elders battle fair. They don't use their gifts. (They could wipe out the Earth itself if they did that) With the Volturi gone, we need new people to control the world of vampires from doing something stupid."

"Then why don't you vamps control everything?"

"Please, I don't have the ability to sit around all day and make rules," Alice said. I believe she was referring to her patience.

Maybe it was our only option but if this was the case then I had a job ahead of me. A very unpleasant one at that.

"And until we have word, every coven we know will be keeping an eye out and keep war at bay in their area. Even Amun agrees amazingly."

"So does that mean my pack should split up?"

"At least in your area, like around the state," she corrected.

"It will give Leah something to cheer her up," I added.

"Oh, did her boyfriend breakup with her?" Alice asked sympathetically. You could tell she was saying it to being patronizing.

"No," Billy said, "Her grandparents died not too long ago so it's a bit rough and she's upset, so it's making her angry."

I couldn't even make a smart comment about how Leah is always angry because she had really come around. And because I knew her grandparents. Good people.

"Oh. Death's always a hardship," Alice sad in her sympathetic voice once more.

"Yeah," Billy agreed.

After several minutes we got back to the matter at hand.

"But like I said Jacob, we need to keep an eye out for trouble."

"We'll start working on that tonight."

She nodded, "I'm trying to keep both eyes open. I just wish I could sleep."

"We could trade," I offered considering all I did when I slept was have nightmares.

"I wish," she said sarcastically.

We ended up walking to the porch where she asked me, "How are _you _holding up?"

"I'm fine," I lied. It was none of her business how I felt.

"You know you're father knows about the smoking and alcohol."

My face kept the same emotion. Big surprise. I'm sure Alice could smell it on me right now.

"Want a word of advice?" It was a rhetorical question but I wasn't in a 'good boy' mood.

"Not really."

She groaned, "Listen. Renesmee is gone. I loved her, too. But Jacob, face the facts. Be a man. Because honestly, Renesmee hated what you're doing."

I looked away flustered.

"What does it matter? It's not like I can kill myself," I muttered.

She sighed, "Why would you want to? What will it solve? Renesmee always wanted us to live on if she died. Don't you remember?"

"_Everyone, if I die ever, I want you all to live on," She whispered. Everyone around her had gasped and murmured that it would never happen. I was one of them._

"_No, no," she said pushing away. _

"_I mean if it ever happens by any chance, promise me you all won't kill yourselves."_

_After a while of explaining, we all promised. She was (physically) six at the time. _

"But I haven't killed myself, have I Alice?'

"You understand what I meant. You want to die right now and it's written all over your face."

"But I can't now can I?"

She sighed, agitated, "Look at it this way, if you died, what would you want Renesmee to do? Would you want her to do what you're doing now?"

"That's different," I stated.

"No, Jacob, it's not and you know it. Take my word," she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Keep in touch in case anything happens, and good luck. I'm worried about this and can sense the tension and blood taste in the air."

"Sure, sure."

"Don't be a smartass," she whispered before vanishing.

And with that I was left, staring at the waves crash from where I was. (A/N: I ALWAYS pictured his house like RIGHT up on the beach.)

Maybe Alice was right. Heck, she was 98% right most of the time. I just couldn't get a handle of the throbbing of my chest. It hurt more than I could bare. But I sighed and like a 'good boy' listened for once to the wise vampire.

_Jacob? _echoed the voices of my pack.

_Not now. We have a job to do guys (and girls, I thought for Leah's benefit.) _

**A/N: Okay. So, PLEASE R&R. Let me know what you think. I know it's a little confusing with the Elders, but after I'm done with this sequel, I'm going back to put in a little story for extras from Disseminating Moon and just stories and stuff like that to help understand. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I just wanted to add that I have the summaries for all the chapters so this means I won't be making it up as I got along, therefore, chapter updates sooner. ****J Btw, when I did a count, there is a total of 31 chapters in this story, not to mention the epilogue. Sorry guys no sequel after this story. Unless after reading the epilogue you all VOTE (Democracy people) on whether or not I should. But I doubt people will think so, so Adios! And my friend so kindly madem a banner (It's not flash guys but it's not TOO simple, I liked it, I hope you do too *Review on that one too if you want?* If the link doesn't work for you guys, let me know, and I'll send you one that does. **

.com/albums/ll263/Artsy_Me_

.com/albums/ll263/Artsy_Me_14/?action=view¤t;=


	4. Familiar Blood

Audrey's POV

I scrubbed violently at the floor boards, letting the smell of bleach cleanse my head. After this inside work, I would be cleaning the windows outside the house and then repainting the house. I scrubbed along the edges of the wall, and was glad I had no neighbors giving me the ability to move all the furniture outside, throwing some of it out completely. I spent this morning doing a sketch of how Renesmee described she would like a house. I thought the idea was pretty odd at the time, but now that I was spending time working my ass off (not that I was sweating, most of it was pretty easy) I actually saw what she meant in making this house. I planned to make the bottom floor have a burgundy colored furniture with beige walls and just make it look like a classic house that I used to live in myself.

I did have one thing that I was leaving exactly the way it was; Renesmee's room. I swept through there, only bothering to touch up the room with a sky blue paint. The rest of the house was not as 'childish' I suppose, as that room. And I didn't care. After noon, I started snacking on a sandwich (it helped a little).

I had cleaned the house on the inside from top to bottom, painted the house, washed the windows, and was waiting for it to dry. Old classic music was playing and I admit I do enjoy it but my secret is that I also enjoy new music like rap. It helps me vent.

Oh, that's another thing I forgot. I was adding in a room for boxing and stuff like that. An exercise room, to say on the bottom floor, or basement. And then I thought of putting a pool in the backyard. It was great idea. I liked the sound of it.

I mean it's not like I didn't have the ability to do it myself, and buying the appliance wouldn't be hard. So after placing the new furniture in, I took the old stuff to a homeless shelter (clothes included) for those who needed it. I found myself wanting to help in this life. In my human life, humans were selfish, greedy creatures and I found not much had changed so why not give it to a good cause?

When I got home, with the tools I needed, I set straight to work on building the pool. It was just sunset when not only did I get it done, but a visitor, I knew I should have expected stopped by. It was my dad.

He didn't look angry at all, just concerned. His hair had grown a bit but he still looked like the same man I had known and loved for centuries and more to come. He gave me a look as he looked around the house. Must have thought I was some sort of work-alcoholic. Maybe I was, but anything to keep my mind off anything about the spell that did-not-work. Well, as far as my knowledge was aware of. Much to my dismay.

"It's nice," he finally commented.

"Thanks."

"Have you caught the new scent in town?" he questioned.

"No, I haven't. I've been here most of the time. And when I went into town; it was the smaller part of town."

"I just wanted to warn you in case it is a threat."

"Did it smell like one?" I questioned, eyes full of apprehension.

"No it didn't," he said, "but we've been wrong before."

I nodded. Boy, had I been wrong before.

"You know, your cousins miss you, as do I and Lance," he said in nonchalance still looking around the house like it was a toy.

Lance was, well there was no way to put it. Lance was my best friend (aside from Renesmee). He was like my big brother. I loved him dearly however as much as I missed him, I couldn't go home. Yet.

"What's bugging you, Dree?" my father hadn't used my nickname in long time, so I gasped (not in an OMG way but in an tear-jerking way).

"It's nothing," I lied moving to sit down in the nearest chair.

"You know, you take after your cousins when it comes to lying," he said right beside my shoulder.

I stuck my tongue out.

"You know, you can talk to me; it's part of my job."

He always made me laugh and at this one I had to.

"It's just Renesmee, Dad."

"Ah, the girl who died?"

"No, my best friend, my sister, who died."

He grimaced, "You know what I meant. But what about it?"

"I went to see Drusilla. She gave me nothing but riddles; I mean she did the spell, but it felt like I was getting nothing out of her."

"Audrey, there's a funny thing you should learn about Drusilla," my father started recalling memory lane and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Dad, you loved her at a point, yada yada," he tussled my hair and put a finger to my lips as he laughed.

"No, I mean, she loves using her psychology on people."

"More like confusingology," I muttered. My dad chuckled.

"Well, yes, she did that to me when I was sixteen. A lot. A yes or no would have sufficed." Finally, someone who gets it!

"But just because she gives you riddles and her 'normal' side doesn't--"

"What normal side? Are we talking about Drusilla?"

Another laugh, "Look, I know she can be, well odd. But it isn't her fault. The more the witch works, the more her well, magic takes over and possesses her. (A/N: Not in an evil way people. I'll explain the witch thing in the extras later.)"

"She didn't choose this life anymore than you. She hates being a witch but she does what she does because when she was well closer to her 'human' side she hated that she couldn't do anything to help people. You forget, her powers are different from yours. You were born. She was _created_."

I simply listened. The story was interesting so I murmured, "Tell me more."

He smiled, "I was about your age when we met. I felt compelled to her and she used a love potion on me. Girl's crush. I felt attraction but never imagined a life with her. I mean, after all. I thought she was human, I was a werewolf. But things changed. I was (technically) killed and she brought me back. I was with her for a couple of decades."

"She told me about witches; that they cannot be born if they are full witch. They are created. Blood of the _parents_, bones, clay, hair, and a color for gender preference."

"Whoever created Drusilla left her. They made her and she was found by none other than witch hunters. They thought she was a baby and took her in. When they discovered she was a witch, they put her under extreme mental houses. They screwed with her and she escaped at sixteen with the help of her foster brother who was beheaded for it later. Her parents, her _real _parents, were murdered when found twenty years later. Drusilla was hunted to the ends of the earth until she hid herself for a century when I found her."

"Like I said we spent decades together and then I saw your mother and fell head over heels but she only used me and I left. Little did I know she was pregnant with you. I came back after hearing of her death and of her child being the one to survive."

I drifted into the dream world while he stroked my hair back like when I was a child.

Elliah POV

Audrey lay her arms laid in front of her like she was child and the image of her in low curly pigtails came to mind. Then came into mind her mother. Her long brown Spanish hair; and her eyes the color of the sea. I fell for her instantly and then she ripped me apart.

I left behind a child and god knows what Cassandra put her through. Rich she may have been, but she treated Audrey horribly. Gazing upon her memories told me that. But now I couldn't tell what she was feeling. Her mind was completely blocked off. The change into an illegal hybrid changed that.

I smiled at her gentle breathing as she slept and picked her up. She deserved rest. I thought she might be happier in her own room. I knew that Renesmee's room left memories and I could smell the scent of death in there. I just hope she knew what she was doing when getting involved with Drusilla.

Sighing, I left her a note before phasing as I headed back to Romania.

Audrey's POV

'_I shant repeat what hath already been spoken in your eyes' _

I turned around. It was an echoing voice of a song coming from the school directly in front of me. It was a very prestigious school from the looks of it. Kind of like the one my mother _might _have been able to put me in. I walked around.

'_Lies kept me out now look at us' _

I spun around once more. Nobody. This was getting a little weird.

'_Destruction arrays and loss become inevitable' _

Those parts of the lyrics were eerie. But I kept walking around looking. I couldn't find the voice. And my epiphany told me that it was coming from the front of the school. This was the back. I sighed, picking up the white dress I was wearing so I wouldn't trip, and walked around noticing several mindless teens on my way.

One's mouth started bubbling with blood and I ran to him.

"Are you okay? Here, sit up," I directed but he looked at me mindlessly and exploded into a crimson fountain in my arms. Blood scattered. I felt it dripping from my hair and forehead down my now somber face as I stood up.

What was going on?

I started walking again when all the kids started bubbling from the mouth and I hurriedly ran to help regardless about what happened already. I tried to help but nothing worked. I was soaked in blood.

It was invigorating. I didn't know what was happening, why I was here or any of it. That was the last time I listen to my father's stories about Drusilla.

A freakish figure started moving toward me and I ran. It was no good because of their speed, but after dodging and a foolproof trick I managed to get away. I was a little breathless as I stopped across the street. Red drops hit the sidewalk and I was about to see if the ghouls had followed when I noticed another thing.

Less than one hundred feet stood…..a girl with straight bronze hair and a beautiful pair of brown eyes. She wore a uniform.

Renesmee?

And she was with, well it wasn't Jacob. And this guy was not human. I could sense it. He had pale skin like vampires, long-ish dark hair, and he stood about Edward's height with gray eyes. She stood with a bored expression (a look completely opposite from the old Renesmee I knew). She looked annoyed when the boy said something in her ear (there was no sound).

I had also noticed how people seemed to crowd around the boy in a strange way. As if their minds themselves weren't attracted to him, but something from within them.

Then the scene changed to them both standing over dead corpses. An atrocious blood bath at that. I wanted to scream but there was no sound from my mouth either. Renesmee held blood all over her. She looked confused and in her eyes there was a hint of the old Renesmee. The corpses were of vampires (which would seem impossible because they must be burned), werewolves, witches, and even humans.

Renesmee had never seemed so…benevolent but her aura was the color of death. It was scary even to me. Some bands in my mind were ticking but the answer never popped so I let it go. It wasn't the type of subject you wanted to think about.

I looked around noticing steel covered around them and then flames which blew at Renesmee's hair violently. Her eyes held no mercy. She waved her arm in front of her and the earth to the underworld began to open up. I felt the shaking and couldn't move. At all. I was paralyzed.

Then the most eerie thing happened. The boy by her side, his form was changing from….a skull-faced figure cloaked in black and then back again. I started breathing hard.

Before I could scream arms dragged me down beneath the earth.

I jolted up right in my bed sweating. The beads of sweat touched my cheeks and I was panting hard and fast. Just a dream…just a dream, I kept trying to tell myself.

A scream echoed from my mouth at an octave just a little next to impossible for the human voice. My body began trembling uncontrollably. It jerked this way and that before tears trickled down my already wet face. My form now enclosed in the corner of the room curled into a ball. I began crying and crying. Hysterically.

I needed a hug. Something….some_one._

To tell me that nightmare was not reality.

I only hoped.

Jake's POV

I had a killer headache. It was one of the worse weeks I had and I had patrolling tonight. That night Alice came we scouted Forks with no luck and I ended up bailing after seeing Kim and Jared together. Leah was being a smart ass because she was upset about the death of her family, Seth was eager to have something to do, Sam trying to take control, Quil, Jared, and Embry arguing on who kills if we get to fight, and the rest…I don't even _know_.

I felt exhausted beyond belief as I sat on the cliff. In a way, I kind of wished that I could stay this way. All alone by myself on this cliff. No pain in the ass job as the Alpha nor as the guy working at the convenient store down the street. Just me being me sitting here and sulking.

But Alice was right. I needed to be a 'man' and 'grow up'. She sounded like my mom when she was alive. And damn, did I miss her. I miss a lot of things though.

Like the ability to sleep in on Saturdays and watch cartoons in the morning, go to the beach with ice cream later with your friends, watch the stars without worrying when a wolf will come howling to you about a problem.

To be able to crush on girls without worrying about them figuring out your secret. To be able to get married and have kids with the woman of your dreams. That's the sort of life I wanted with Renesmee. But as usual, no such luck.

I sat quietly until up came Sam. Great. He stood next to me and it was quiet for several moments before my anger couldn't rise any longer.

"What do you want?"

"We're leaving soon. It'll be harder without the Alpha there to tell us what and where to go."

I snorted, "Yeah right. You were Alpha for a while, you know this state this way and that."

"Jacob, the vampire was right and you know it. We need you."

"Have you ever lost your imprint Sam? Did you watch Emily die for you? Did you finally realize there was nothing you could do about it and had to live the rest of your life with this pain and then get a memo that you have to fight again?'

He sighed. "No."

"Exactly."

"It doesn't mean a thing Jacob. I knew Renesmee, too. I miss her; we all do. You think her _parents_ aren't feeling bad. They have to live with it the rest of their lives, knowing they were partly responsible. How do you think _they _live with it? And they keep going. You think they like it that they have to fight again?"

I didn't answer. Because part of me, deep down, not that I would admit it, knew he was right.

"And Audrey. You already know that answer."

He walked off with the last words, "We'll see you at sunset."

I rolled my eyes. But a part of me really wondered what ever happened to Audrey. She said she would fix it. That she would see us again but she hasn't made her prescience known in a long time.

Groaning, I trudged to my house to pick up some new jeans and left. My father wasn't there….That was odd. He could be at Charlie's. I couldn't remember seeing him in a long while either. Then again, I hadn't seen anyone in a while actually.

The world had just seemed so empty lately, and I was so full of self-pity, I guess I hadn't realized it. It was rarely sunny here anymore not to mention that fall was almost over. Things had just changed to drastically. I knew Sam was right. I knew Alice was right. I needed to grow up. It was just a hard thing to do, live with an ache in your chest that never went away.

It was like when you get a killer hangover that never leaves (only in your chest) and have to go to a job and pick up phones all day and go throughout the day like you feel great when all you really want to do is go to sleep in the darkest and quietest place you can find.

It's only a shame I don't see any of the memories from the past. Bella's friends live far from here. My own friends have lives, imprints, and something to live for. My father was never home anymore.

It was as if I turned from the door and looked away as everyone walked out. Though, it wasn't a complete accurate statement I knew that everyone was done trying. As Sam had. He gave me a choice. Everyone gave me a choice.

And yet I sat like a baby and didn't even try. I suddenly felt something I hadn't felt in a while. Hope. I needed to try. Renesmee, as much as I didn't want to think about it, would want me to try. She would be screaming in my ear, "Go on. They need you! Are you going to sit here and let the world go to ruins without a fight?"

Moreover, it was the truth. The guy I used to be didn't back down from challenges. He didn't let pain hold him back. When Bella was going to die, I kept going. I was ready to face the unknown. I needed to do it again.

It was my responsibility as the Alpha. My pack needed me. Everyone did. And hell, a fight was going to come again. I just didn't know how many more I could take.

However, I did know one thing. I couldn't let darkness crowd my mind any more. I loved Nessie, but I wasn't going to let the guilt take over.

"_Listen. Renesmee is gone. I loved her, too. But Jacob, face the facts. Be a man. Because honestly, Renesmee hated what you're doing." - Alice_

"_She wanted us to live on. She died for us. And now it's like your throwing it back in her face." -Leah_

I gritted my teeth. Anger started bubbling before (the shorts I was already wearing) tore to shreds to the wolf now sitting aside the house. A howl arose from my mouth.

I simply let my senses take over and ran as fast as I could manage in the forest. Pushing myself faster.

_Jacob? _Brady's voice asked, shocked. Okay, the kid annoyed me. He was cocky, and probably putting bets I wouldn't come.

Well, boy were they wrong.

_No, Brady, it's Morgan Freemen. Now where is everyone?_

_We're here, _an echo of voices called.

_Good. We need to scout the 'whole' state. I mean it literally. I've had a bad feeling all day. We need to separate though. No less than groups of three. _

_Sam, Paul, Seth, and I will cover Forks. Brady, Collin, Jared you take the more northern part. Quil, Embry, Leah you take the eastern half. _

_Are you sure? _one of the newest members of the pack asked.

_Yeah, you, Liam, and Ben take the southern part. As for the rest of you, scatter across the middle._

_Woo! A fight, _Paul cheered. I groaned.

_If it comes to a situation like that, I want you to call for help and retreat depending on the odds. But still, if you find anything or any_one, _howl._

_Gotchya Jake, _Seth's chipper voice answered. I nodded and looked to Sam.

He nodded back and howled again. Everyone vanished except for the other three I requested. We sat there rain dripping off of our fur. I could feel the tension Alice has spoken of. It was in the air, the stench of blood. I could taste the malice on my tongue and a part of me, deep down from long ago, craved it.

And I didn't know why. But that didn't matter now. Sam looked at me with a little confusion.

_You feel it then?_

_Yeah, _I answered.

_What is it? _Seth asked.

_I don't know. _

That was the end of the conversation. We spent the rest of the night running as much as we could around the perimeters. My legs were getting more exhausted and we were hungry. While waiting for Seth to report back, I killed a stag. It wasn't the _best _meal but it would have to do if I wanted to stay awake.

Which was going next to near impossible. But I'd make it through.

Right when I was about to call everyone to come home, I felt myself rushing to the howl coming from Seattle. It looks like Jared found something. When I finally had the chance to take a breath, I regretted it. What I saw….was something I had never seen before.

They looked…I couldn't put my finger on the word to say. There was five of them. On their faces I saw bright red tattooed across their eyes like paint. They were pale like vampires, eyes completely black, and they didn't look like the type to feed on humans. I could smell that they didn't have a taste for it.

They appeared strong. And smelled of…death. Like vampires. Ugh, disgusting. Nothing worse than creatures eating other beings. Though I was curious whether they were on our side or not.

"Who are you?"

One of them, the leader I suppose, glared at me then cracked a smile. She looked like wicked sin, not to mention the beauty held in her features but what scared me a bit was how her facial features started changing into that of Renesmee's. I growled.

"Shape-shifters, eh, Jalie?" one of them men spoke.

She laughed, and Renesmee's face haunted me.

"Delicious," she whispered.

Several of us gasped.

What?

What kind of monsters ate other monsters? It didn't make sense. They weren't vampires, they weren't werewolves, _what _were they?

Before I had chance to speak once more, they lunged.

**Sorry, everyone. I am extremely sorry for my late update. I was on vacation for two weeks and then got grounded so I wasn't able to get on the internet. But I'm going to try and get these out faster like I promised. Please Read and Review! I decided that I should give you some hints for the next chapter and a preview but please people I want to get over a hundred reviews for this story ****_**not**_** the chapter. Anyway here are some hints:**

**- There will be a council meeting in the next chapter. **

**- A guest will arrive in Forks to explain some things, like…what these creatures are. **

**- A fight, obviously, will occur from what you've read.**

**- Bella and Edward will, slightly, be in the next chapter. **

**- Audrey is NOT in the next chapter. Sorry. ****L Just Jacob's POV. **

**- You will see more of these 'new breeds' **

**AND -DRUM ROLL- A PREVIEW: **

_I felt as though something was wrong. Intuition if you call it. My instincts knew what was wrong, and deep inside, screamed at me, "Run!" like most people with common sense would do. Too bad I wasn't one for common sense and tradition. _

_I wasn't one for much of a lot of things but I had things to do right now. Like 'save the world' . . .again. Like keep fighting against these 'new breeds' that we were told of. The pack thought it would be better to start trying to protect other states. _

_But me being me, said no. Splitting the pack was a bad idea. I knew that better than anyone. Especially knowing what those monsters could do. I swallowed back a lump in my throat. _

_Seeing that woman with Renesmee's face felt like a well deserved punch in the gut. And then a knife turning it all around inside. All day my dad as well as Sam, Seth, and Quil kept asking if I was okay. It was getting on my nerves a bit as well. _

_Why did everyone think just because some freak decided to put on a mask and play masks with my fiancée's face would make me any less okay than I already am?_

_Oh, right. Because I'm me. _


	5. New Breed

Recap: 

"_Delicious," she whispered._

_Several of us gasped. _

_What? _

_What kind of monsters ate other monsters? It didn't make sense. They weren't vampires, they weren't werewolves, what were they? _

_Before I had chance to speak once more, they lunged. _

_________________________________________________________________________________

As the woman lunged, I fell back on my heels and then growled once more before snapping and going for her throat. I was going to kill her. Rip her throat out and then shove it back down her pipes. Okay, maybe that was a bit melodramatic but I felt the instinct take over like fire over a forest.

My pack must have felt the same because the ones that _were _here were already fighting off the other four. It was odd. How were eight werewolves not able to kill five mere….well, my only word was abominations. But I realized they were strong, and had gifts. No matter how much we tried to hit them, it was no use.

Such as this female. She seemed to know every point to hit me without even touching me. Every time I went for her, she changed forms. First Renesmee, then Bella's human face, then my mother…It was too much.

"Aw, so much pain, so much eating away. It makes me feel so…good," she said as if she was eating my pain like a sub sandwich. My hope was fading slowly. I learned this quick and decided not on hope to focus on but anger. Rage.

But that was a bad plan. All that was the result was me getting thrown into a wall almost passing out. My body wanted to shift back badly although I couldn't do that no matter how much I ached to do it.

She smiled at me.

"You especially will be fun to devour."

"You're sick." I thought. She smirked and nodded.

"Yes, you've got that point down. I am, but I'm very hungry and you all disturbed us right when we were about to finish our dinner so we'll have to eat you instead."

Her teeth lengthened and my eyes popped. Okay….times like this I wish I had an expert to give me a Dummies Guide on How To Kill New Breeds That Eat Hope and Immortals. Hm. Yep, I really needed one of those.

But at the moment, I needed to keep her at bay until I could think of something or find out one of her weaknesses. Which seemed next to impossible

She finally decided to keep on 'Renesmee's face' and came at me again and again. I tried to snap at her moreover I knew she wasn't Renesmee but….it just felt wrong.

She knocked me into the garbage cans.

"Oh, come on. Humans put up more of a fight. Oh, don't tell me you've never hit a woman before? Or is this girl somehow important to you?" She was taunting me. It was working. And, unfortunately I phased back. Shit…..

"Shut up!" I screeched.

She simply kept that annoying smile plastered on her fake face. I gritted my teeth.

"I'm gonna wipe that ugly smirk off your face," I yelled.

"Good luck, kid."

It was as if we were in some sort of dance. She was moving from side to get past my 'defenses' and I was moving at her doing the same. She had no weak points and our fight consisted mostly of just punching and kicking the crap out of each other.

I ran at her with my fist, She copied.

Our fists met the others and both of us met the wall. I wiped the blood from my cheek, then spit the blood in my mouth. She looked astonished as she held her cheek, which I'm sure, was bleeding in the gums. Then, unfortunately, it looked as if she turned paler (was that even _possible_?) and didn't smile. No, she glared at me with a scornful look.

This is going to hurt, I thought as she vanished and I braced myself. The next thing I knew I was slammed against a wall. Several bricks fell. Seth looked to me as if he wanted to help.

"No!" I growled.

He didn't have a chance to argue because his hands were now full with one of the others on their side.

And I didn't have a chance to get up before I was pushed into another wall. Finally, I jumped on the fire escape above my head. I started running up and up, before I just kept pouncing to the next level. She was right on my tail…well, figuratively.

In addition to my already shitty luck, I noticed I was on the roof with no where to go and it was going to hurt a hell of a lot more if I fell from here. It wouldn't _kill _me but I wouldn't be moving for a while.

She must have realized that, too because she was smiling again. She was in my face holding my fist above her shoulder in hers and whispered in my ear,

"Just give up so you can go be with your lover in hell."

_Shut up!_

"I mean it's your fault after all. You could have told that pretty little girl no, but you acted on impulse. Now look what you've done."

I growled and kicked her away. Then I went at her again and again. Punching, punching and punching.

She looked beat up and I thought I had her dead when what do you know, she starts healing. Her voice was in my head though I knew her lips weren't moving.

"When I devour your hope, I devour your ability to heal. Therefore, in your case, your powers until your are paralyzed. Which, just like a komodo dragon, is how the eat their prey."

I bit my lip.

What to do? What to do?

She was coming for me again. She cracked her neck to the side before giving one last eerie smile

"My turn."

Then she was running towards me, at a fast rate. I felt my life flash before my eyes. Was this it? Was I going to die?

_I'm sorry, Renesmee. I broke my promise. _

I closed my eyes.

And waited…and waited, when I heard a gunshot.

I looked up to see the now dead, whatever she was laying down on the ground, shriveling up like a prune.

The killer, I looked up to see, was none other than Carlisle Cullen. My mouth dropped.

"Hello, Jacob Black."

***

I knew that it shouldn't surprise me a _vampire _killed but I'd never seen _Carlisle _do it. Besides, shouldn't I be _thanking _him and groveling at his feet that he saved my pathetic life? Well, I wasn't. I had been quiet all night.

What was there to say? How did a _bullet _kill the bitch but I couldn't? I was a little baffled on that one and I'd question Carlisle like an interrogation if it weren't for the fact we were waiting for the meeting members to arrive. Not to mention, it was taking them long enough.

I was sitting here confused as hell, and they were taking their sweet ass time. I was so tempted to go outside and slam my head through a wall, or smoke. Anything. I didn't want to go down this road again. Every time one of these vampires showed up, something was up.

Moreover, I felt the guilt pushing down on me from what that woman had said. Honestly, everything felt….wrong.

I felt as though something was wrong. Intuition if you call it. My instincts knew what was wrong, and deep inside, screamed at me, "Run!" like most people with common sense would do. Too bad I wasn't one for common sense and tradition.

I wasn't one for much of a lot of things but I had things to do right now. Like 'save the world' . . .again. Like keep fighting against these 'new breeds' that we were told of. The pack thought it would be better to start trying to protect other states.

But me being me, said no. Splitting the pack was a bad idea. I knew that better than anyone. Especially knowing what those monsters could do. I swallowed back a lump in my throat.

Seeing that woman with Renesmee's face felt like a well deserved punch in the gut. And then a knife turning it all around inside. All day my dad as well as Sam, Seth, and Quil kept asking if I was okay. It was getting on my nerves a bit as well.

Why did everyone think just because some freak decided to put on a mask and play masks with my fiancée's face would make me any less okay than I already am?

Oh, right. Because I'm me.

I turned my head when I heard car doors slam. Finally! Soon, the small house was packed. We all sat down but the Doc stayed in his standing position. His face was somber, and he held the gun in his hand. The body of the 'witch' was, well what was left, in a bag.

This discussion would be interesting. My father rolled into the room.

"Dr. Cullen." He greeted.

"Billy Black," Carlisle said.

"We thank you for coming out to explain."

Carlisle simply nodded.

"This situation is pretty bad," Carlisle began holding up the gun, "we've been seeing these creatures up in Alaska. As you all must have found out tonight, they are incredibly hard to kill on strength alone."

I remembered. Every little punch did nothing.

"Jasper and I have found out that they seem to feed on immortals. They use their capabilities to render you into a, more or less, catatonic state, by draining you dry of hope. They also have the ability to change form into people from your past, people who have died, people who are ill, and so on."

"Do you know what they are?" Sam asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "I can't say we know much more than you do at this point. I would guess we have a new breed on our hands. That's why Bella and Edward are going to find the Elders, Luca and Erebus. They reside in the middle of the ocean so it might take a while."

"Who are these 'Elders'? Didn't we destroy them before?" another less familiar voice asked.

Carlisle shook his head once more, "No. You destroyed the Volturi. The Elders started it all. I believe Alice has already spoken of the story to Jacob. They are in an extremely fragile state because of a previous battle."

"If these Elders of your started the 'immortal line' then why the hell didn't they stop all of this mess in the first place?" Paul almost yelled.

A sigh. "They are too powerful. It is not in their place to do it. In a way, they are like spirits. Luca of the light, Erebus of the darkness. Yin and yang. They cannot fight with their strength for they would _wipe out _humanity. Moreover, the two of them respect humanity. They believe in fighting fairly."

"Thousands of years ago, they tried to rid of the Volturi but they were too strong and most vampires then allied against Luca and Erebus. The vampires then cared nothing for humans nor the will of the Elders. They did it fairly. It was a fight but they fought with 'strength' only; not their supernatural gifts."

"Of course with the Volturi being extremely powerful with Jane and Alec, new, at their side, they couldn't lose. The Elders went in blind…and they lost. If they had been so careless as to wipe out the Volturi when they had the chance, then none of us would be here, and Erebus would be all alone. They knew when they lost and when back into hibernation, that someone would come along and destroy them. Unfortunately, they didn't realize _how _costly it was."

"And like Alice said before, we need someone new to keep the world in balance."

"That's why Bella and Edward left," I finished. Everyone looked at me, surprised I spoke, and Carlisle with a passive face nodded.

"Then, what are we supposed to do now?" I asked.

"For now, be safe. This gun I used kills them. The bullets are some sort of radium and ultra violet mix. I don't know _exactly _what it is about it that kills them but radium seems to go straight for the blood stream and paralyze their 'supernatural' senses that keep them alive. One bullet is all you need. Of course, I'd advise you to be careful yourselves. I'm not sure if it kills your kind, but at the least it would be poisonous."

"I thought bullets couldn't kill your kind," Embry stated with furrowed brows.

"Yeah," Quil added in.

Carlisle shrugged, "These bullets are _strong_. What I find fascinating about the species is what I have learned so far."

"What's that?" Billy asked.

"They have a heartbeat," Carlisle stated putting the whole room to silence.

* * *

Bella's POV

I held onto Edward's hand, my head lying on his chest though I hadn't slept in so long. This was the one time in my new life I actually begged for sleep. Especially knowing this train was moving so slow and it was snowing. Edward said it was fine to take it a little slow.

I understood that much. Vampires moving through the snow and rushing to…where? Of course that would make these 'breeds' attracted to us. Moreover, we didn't need the stop. We needed to keep going. As much as I simply wanted it to end.

And here I thought years ago, it was over. My family was safe. My father was in danger, my mother was a vampire, and my daughter….my daughter was dead. It felt like it was my fault. She was so young. She was in love, she was happy….and it was ruined. All because of the Volturi, because of her getting pregnant, because of Jake. I stopped that thought.

Now I was blaming my best friend for something he didn't know would happen. However, I couldn't help it. We had warned him what would happen. He being the easy-to-influence in the situation created havoc. Renesmee would kill me if she heard me now. So I silenced my anger.

Because deep down, I knew it was merely pain. Grief. For everything that had happened in my life. I just wanted it to stop. I only prayed Luca and Erebus would help us like Carlisle said. I only hoped. If they didn't know what to do, then we were doomed.

And that would be the end of it. The end of all of us. In spite of the odds, I was going to do something about it. We just needed to be fast…

Edward looked at me and grazed my face with the look. 'What's wrong'

I had been allowing him to read my thoughts this whole time and he would ask that. I shook my head. I couldn't speak.

He held me closer.

"Bella."

No answer.

"Bella."

No answer.

"Please talk to me before I go insane, love."

"I…I don't know what to say."

He sighed.

"It's alright."

My face tilted towards his.

"Is it really? I mean after everything that's happened, is that really the thing to say?"

"Maybe not. However, things will work themselves out. I know this. Renesmee didn't die in vain. Remember that."

I nodded looking away.

"Bella. If anything, I'm scared for her. And for you. She could be in anguish. Moreover, you are also. We need to do this. For everyone. If not for anyone else Bella, do it for me and Charlie. Do it for Renesmee. Do it for us."

I looked at my shoes.

"It's not that I'm worried about doing this. I…just…can't…help this grief I feel. It won't go away and it feels like it's all my fault."

Edward simply put his head on mine and stroked my hair, "So do I. So do most parents, and I'm sure most children when they lose someone they love. When people are in grief, Bella, they try to take all the blame. That's why it's called grief. Bella, it's not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It happened and as much as it pains me to say this, there's nothing we can do to bring her back."

I took his words in. What he said was true.

"I understand. However, I'm not just blaming myself. I'm blaming Jacob now. Just about anyone. It hurts…and now _this_. I wish it was over."

"So do I love. So do I."

He simply hugged me. I knew he wouldn't speak of Jacob, nor 'the blame-game' because he was far worse about it.

And there was no need. It wouldn't bring her back. Nothing would…

I sat there on his chest wishing for sleep again when he spoke.

"We're here."

Running at a faster pace than normal we made it to the docks at record time. I would imagine the water cold to most people, but luckily I was immune to it. The pressure, I wasn't sure about.

But Carlisle reassured me it would be safe. And I wanted to believe that.

The whole boat ride, I sat absentminded staring out at the moon when Edward lightened up the conversation.

"You know. I remember when we last had a boat ride, the two of us." He smiled.

I smiled a bit but a blush would never reappear on my face.

"Me, too."

"And maybe when this is over….you and I can just stay out there. At Isle Esme, I mean."

I looked at him.

"I'm sure everyone would understand…"

My eyes were still staring.

"Is that okay with you?"

"I don't know about that Edward….it's just…we…the….Renesmee…I."

He put a finger to my lips.

"Bella, it's not an immediate answer request. Just a thought in case you wanted to stay away from it all for a while."

"I know."

Edward finally stopped the boat.

"Well," a sigh, "we're here."

"Yeah," I replied. I wondered whether stripping down to the bare necessities was needed but all Edward did was take off his shirt. I looked at him puzzled.

He smiled, a somewhat happier smile than several weeks ago, but a smile nonetheless.

He picked up an outfit divers wore and I rolled my eyes before putting it on. Edward and I were just about to jump in when he pushed _me _into the water.

"Bella! Watch out." He didn't have to look for me to see what he was talking about.

There was a boat moving at a fast speed toward us. The passengers had the scent of the new breeds. Edward was immediately beside me.

"I'll create a distraction. Go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you."

"Bella, you have to. I'll be right behind you."

I shook my head stubbornly.

The boat came to a stop. The creatures peered over to our boat flashing a flash light in our eyes.

"Well, well. Lookie here George." The female was beautiful with the red tattooed mask covering her eyes. And they looked….ravenous.

Edward heard my thoughts. _We don't go down without a fight._

We pounced from the water, and they pounced to it.

_A fight they want, a fight they get. _

**Okay, like I said in the last chapter. I'm extremely sorry for late updates. I started this chapter after I finished the last and finished before I got the third one published because I've been grounded. Sorry guys. Please review though! I promise that I'll be updating as fast as I can. I'm just going through some rough situations and starting school soon so please bare with me. **

**As usual I'll give hints from now on…only less this chapter.**

**- A devastating occurrence will occur. **

**- Jasper makes a call in the next chapter…for what reason do I wonder?**

**- Audrey is in the next chapter. **

**L I can't put a preview of the next chapter because it will give it away. Sorry guys! But you can guess. **

_Thanks for reading! _


	6. Hell's Earthquake

Recap:

"_No! I'm not leaving you."_

"_Bella, you have to. I'll be right behind you."_

_I shook my head stubbornly. _

_The boat came to a stop. The creatures peered over to our boat flashing a flash light in our eyes._

"_Well, well. Lookie here George." The female was beautiful with the red tattooed mask covering her eyes. And they looked….ravenous. _

_Edward heard my thoughts. __We don't go down without a fight._

_We pounced from the water, and they pounced to it. _

_A fight they want, a fight they get. _

______________________________________________________________________________________

Jacob's POV

Well, I had figured out about several things. Life sucked. A lot. Proof of that was Alice Cullen and Carlisle Cullen's _lovely _visit. I almost got killed by a new breed that oh by the way, has abilities to change into people that have died, and devour hope. They eat immortals. Yeah, no big deal. Especially knowing that war is coming and my fiancée is dead.

Yeah, my life is just what the doctor ordered. And I have to live with it for eternity.

On a more serious note, ever since we talked to Carlisle the attacks have been getting progressively worse. Everyone was trying to scout the state while still try to manage to not starve or die of exhaustion. It was all so damn annoying.

The worst part is that I didn't even know who was behind this, what our enemy was, weaknesses, nothing. It made our job ten times harder.

I was sitting at home mapping out (I'm actually doing something that requires math. Wow there) Washington and putting all the places we could cover for how long and where. It would help if we could do it in every state but I wasn't that motivated nor had the 'men' available to do it.

I took a sip of coffee then noticed the time. Five am. I had been up all night…again. The pack wasn't back yet, so what, it was Tuesday last time they were home, so….about seventy-four hours away from home. And they should be back home today to rest then scout out later.

This was all ludicrous.

I was getting no where.

I took a break, mostly for my mental health, with a drink outside. I thought just writing some sort of schedule or something would work but it still annoyed me, so I threw it aside. I noticed the waves were pretty high. That wasn't normal but what with it raining like this and the lifestyle I lived, I didn't think anything was normal.

I heard howls in the distant and let out a sigh of relief. Finally, they were home. But after phasing…I realized I was _dead _wrong.

I felt the ground tremble a bit, my drink splattered. Seth was instantly at my side as was Leah.

_Jake! It's an earthquake, and I can feel it. It's massive man! _

_We need to get out here, _Leah thought.

_Get as many as you can to safety. _

They nodded.

Before it got any worse, I sounded a howl my father would know, and within minutes I listened to my father evacuating everyone, telling them to get off the island. The waves were overlapping each other in a chaotic mess. The clouds were dark with bad omens written all over their faces.

I panted as I rushed to find a way to get everyone to the place 'specifically' designed for this sort of disaster. Cars were rushing onto the freeway, the cops especially. I got from Seth that one of them was Billy with Sue. Seth went after them to make sure they got out of there.

I could here my pack's screaming panics in my ears.

_What's going on?! _

_Where is it coming from? _

_Jacob…I have a bad feeling about all of this…._

That was Sam's voice.

_Yeah. Me too. And I don't think this is a _normal _earthquake. _

_But what would cause it? We don't normally get a lot of those, barely any, around here. _

_I don't know…_

And I was being honest. I didn't know. I wasn't the best at paying attention in school but I was pretty damn sure due to instincts that earthquakes weren't normal around here.

Which brought me to my next point: Why was there an earthquake then?

I suddenly felt the ground tremble, only when I looked up there was a mass chunk of road taken from the road into a hole. Holy…._shit_!

I noticed the rain was filling up the pit with intensity and the humans were panicking. Not good. An idea came to mind. The pack heard me.

And we all went moving.

_Get everyone moving to high ground and fast. This is about to get ugly. _

This was bad.

No, this was a catastrophe.

My pack rushed, panting rigid breaths, trying to scare everyone to higher grounds. (Because just about all of them were too blocked in traffic to go anywhere and started getting out of their cars). It was working, and I started helping. We got everyone we could find rushing toward the mountains, which was pretty far but they'd have to run.

And fear seemed to get them to go. I noticed humans rushing, crying panicking to escape. We, more or less, herded them.

I felt my fur dampen with sweat as we reached sight of the mountains. The ground had stopped shaking for several minutes but I soon felt it tremble once more, with a harshness worse than the first time. A young girl tripped and I instinctively threw her onto my back and kept going.

_Come on, let's just get there….We can make it! _I kept telling everyone. I felt their exhaustion and fear but we kept going.

Leah was watching her boyfriend with intensity as he ran with a furious passion towards the mountains. The rest of my pack were doing the same.

After a while, we finally made it. I let the girl go when she began to run to the tops of the mountain to her mother and father. They nodded to me, but I simply dropped to the ground in exhaustion. The ground was shaking terribly but we were safer up here than we were down there. Billy and Rachel came to my side.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I shook my head coughing repeatedly

My father simply 'petted' my head.

"It's okay son. You did a good job here. You got everyone to safety."

I bobbed my head then felt it quiver a bit and simply laid it limp on the softness of the ground. We did what we could. We saved who we could. I only hoped the vampires and werewolves were doing something about it.

I watched the clouds shifted a little to barely show the sun but honestly, it felt more like night. I was relieved when Sam's voice called into my head.

_I found a cave where all of us can sleep…and change._

_Thanks…you all can but I'm going to stay like this…just in case._

His voice was gone and I was happier to be left in silence after they phased back. Now, I could sleep. There were many people, (humans really were smarter than given credit for), that were taking off the 'baggage' they had brought taking out food, tents, and so on.

Not that _we _couldn't keep them alive, but still it was….it….

I felt darkness consume me.

***

Dreaming again was nice. I missed it. At the same time, I feared it. It was one of those many things in life I hadn't been thinking about, mostly due to the fact I was avoiding things that reminded me…of _her_.

But, I couldn't complain.

_Everything _reminded me of her.

The way the rain lifted into the clouds, the way the sun sets, fighting, eating, watching the stars, sleeping, dreaming, music, and even breathing….All things that brought her angelic face to mind. The way she grazed her lips on mine with such a gentle touch, her hair softly feathering my face, and of course her smile brightening up the rainy town. I let a heavy breath escape.

I was, partially, glad I didn't have Bella here at the moment. Her eyes…that same color…it was too much. But I did wonder if her and Edward made it, then if Carlisle would call and explain this earthquake, and we would figure out how to find a way to handle the tribulations we were having.

I needed that. A lot.

But then again, I needed a lot of things. I needed Renesmee, I needed family, I needed hope, time, something. Alas the downpour of the thunderstorm wasn't exactly what I had in mind, and people started heading for the caves with their tents, even though it was quite crowded.

I was awake, but I let the rain soak me. I didn't care. I mean, wolves live in this all the time. My dad didn't try to say anything, nor did the rest of the pack. Thankfully.

I thought silently over the memories I was seeing.

_Renesmee holding my hand tight. "I love you, Jake." _

_She looked exhausted, pale, tired, and our child was killing her. I felt tears trickle down my face. She pushed me into a wall. If I was human, I would have been killed. _

_I, with little next to no strength, watched her stand in the middle of the place speaking words of dark magic before she exploded into flames. She was dead. Gone. . . Forever. Just like my heart………_

Damnit, I groaned inwardly squeezing my eyes shut tighter. So much had been cost in the fight to end it. I should have never had sex with her. I should have never agreed to let her go. It felt like it was all my fault. Now, this was happening again, but my motivation was lower.

I didn't want to be alone.

_You're not alone. _Leah said, well thought into my mind. She was the last person I wanted to talk to.

_Thanks. All the more reason for me to stay. _

_What do you want Leah?_

She shut her eyes, _Renesmee loved you. That's why she went. She wanted to save all of us. And Jacob, you let her go, willingly, knowing that there was a possibility she was up to something dangerous. You knew. Deep down, but you shrugged it off. _

_Not helping, Leah._

_I'm not saying it was your fault! I'm just telling you, blaming yourself, mourning, it won't bring her back. _

_What will?_

Leah had no answer but I saw from her head she turned to look to the dark sky.

_Nothing. _

_Gee, that's even more resourceful. _

_Time Jacob. Time will help. Like I told you years ago with those that lee--- I mean Bella. _

A sigh escaped my mouth.

_Renesmee didn't die in vain. Think of it this way, wouldn't you want her to move on, to be happy, to do what made her feel best?_

…_.I don't know._

_You're full of it Jacob Black._

_Am I? Really now because I think it's more than just lying. That's the thing! She's dead, not me! I can't be expected to go around like a happy person when I'm not, Leah. I imprinted on her for god's sake. If that's not enough pain, I don't know what is. Not even adding on to how much I love her. _

_I understand Jacob. We can feel it. And I can really say I know what you mean. People never know what they have until it's gone and then reality/shock kicks in. They then realize they'll never touch that person again, never feel their embrace, never see them, because they're gone. That's when it starts hurting the most. _

She was right on the money.

As usual. That's one way she had matured. Among others.

_Thanks. _

_Don't get cocky, Clearwater. _

A laugh bubbled.

_Okay, okay. But take what I said. It'll take time, but just…try to move on. It might help. _

I didn't answer, nor did I want to. Her voice vanished. My eyes trailed along the ground. It looked as though the worse had passed…for now.

_Should we go back? _Sam asked.

_I'm not sure. _

_Maybe, just two or three of us in case. _

I nodded. _That sound reasonable; I just have a bad feeling about this storm. _

_Yeah. Me, too._

A sigh. _I think I'll take Leah and Seth. _

_Er, Leah's with her boyfriend. Seth's out cold. Kid was worn out._

I re-thought that over.

_Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared._

_That's a lot. _

_I'll take them. It's fine. We have plenty here and I might need extra back-up if we run into those vampire hybrids. We didn't exactly get the chance to grab the gun, so I'm going back to see if I can find supplies. I might have to go out of town. _

_I agree. Be careful, Jacob._

_Sure, sure. _

After assembling everyone, we started running down for the hill.

_Finally! A little fun. I was starting to get bored, _Paul joked.

_Keep your eyes open. _

_Will do, Jakey. _

I winced at Paul's nickname. I was going to kill him when this was over. I groaned just nodding ahead. It was a long run, but we eventually made it back to the town limits of Forks. It was a disaster, no, it looked like _hell_.

Grazing my eyes at the damage, I just about keeled over. Metaphorically speaking of course. There were scattered parts of houses, trees wind-blown to the ground, and water everywhere. The reserve looked awful, like it wasn't home anymore.

My eyes looked away, sadness in them. What in god's name caused this?

A ringing was coming from the pants around my legs. Ah, my father's cell phone. I forgot I had it in there. Phasing back, I immediately took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jacob Black," this voice was unfamiliar.

"It's Jasper Hale." The confusion was gone. The vampire with the pixie-Alice.

"What do you want?" My voice was tight with malice. Sure, it was probably impolite but after all this I had just gone through this, but can I be blamed?

"Did you feel that earthquake?" My eyes widened. Was it that big?

"It demolished the place."

"I think, I mean, our sources point us to the option the whole world is being hit by it and different intervals. There's some damage here but…"

_What? _

_Please. Don't tell me. _

"There are some of us missing. Esme, Emmett….Bella and Edward still haven't returned, some of my older friends have turned to us for understanding. Jacob, the vampires are gone. I don't know what happened to them."

My voice was thick with bile. Not Bella and Edward….No!

"Jacob? Hello? Hello are you there?"

My pack looked at me bemused.

"I need to…..g-go."

The phone line was already dead, but Jacob heard the silent 'be careful' into the phone. And Jake felt himself on all fours, anger rising.

What in the world was going _on_?!

Nobody said a word. We ran as fast as we could back to the pack. To Sam…we needed to talk, and fast.

_Before this gets worse…._

There was a silent agreement with the sandy colored wolf. We ran into the darkness of the forest, what was left of it anyway.

Audrey POV

Pain engulfed my being. The nightmare. It was awful. Then it continued to progressively grow worse. Almost like being burned, in guilt, the flame kept growing upon you until sinking into your skin, before finally ashes were all that's left.

Only I can't burn, and I can't die.

The dark room was just being touched by the blankets of the sun. I wanted to move but continued to stay crunched in a ball hiding in the corner of the room with tears trickling down my face. My eyes were shut, my mind open.

Renesmee's death was all I could see. The way she willed me to help her die, the possession the baby had on her body. It lingered on my fingers, my fingers. These hands killed her. I didn't know what was wrong with me, or what had come over me.

She died a while ago, and just now all the guilt, all the pain, was rising to the surface. _Why? _

What was the reason for this?

I silently wished for one day, just one, I could go to that paradise in the sky everyone spoke of. I was damned beyond recognition from that place, but there were days I prayed for someone to save me. Renesmee had done it once.

She saved me from the pain I harbored for centuries, she helped me love again, she gave me happiness I hadn't felt in centuries. She made it all worth while.

And she was gone.

_Renesmee…Where are you?_

My eyes liberated from the darkness of my eyelids slowly.

Though, after that I wished they hadn't. The ground started shaking, as if answering something. It was an earthquake, although not strong enough to make my house fall, nor harm me, it felt strong.

I heard wails, the human ear, nor every immortal ear could hear. Like the time Renesmee sent me that message.

"_Help me!" _

My eyes snapped open. My body coiled to spring and bolted from the house. Her voice echoed in my head. I gulped. Please tell me I'm wrong. Please.

Running inhumanly fast, I followed the sound of the voice. I felt myself moving so fast, I was almost tired by the time I reached what I was looking for….

And stopped dead in my traps.

My eyes widened.

_No…._

Before my eyes…w-was….

**Hey. Sorry for my late updates guys. Like I said, stuff going on school has been a rough start, and I've been tired. But! I'm trying to get it written down faster so you'll be able to not wait. But I also have other fan fictions you guys can read! **

**Anyway, moving on. Please review! I know my late updating might make you not want to but….please. **

**Here are some hints for next chapter: **

**- You'll see who it is she sees. Yes, it's a little obvious….or is it? **

**- Audrey and Jacob talk…for the first time since Renesmee's death.**

**- She needs his help. I wonder what for? ? ? **

**Anyway….I wanted to ask if anyone is good at making trailers or something….because I suck and wanted to make one for these two stories. ****J **

**But for now, I'll start the next chapter. Adios my peeps! **


	7. Return Of The Angel?

Recap:

_My eyes snapped open. My body coiled to spring and bolted from the house. Her voice echoed in my head. I gulped. Please tell me I'm wrong. Please. _

_Running inhumanly fast, I followed the sound of the voice. I felt myself moving so fast, I was almost tired by the time I reached what I was looking for…._

_And stopped dead in my traps._

_My eyes widened. _

No….

_Before my eyes…w-was…. _

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

Audrey's POV

Her elongated straight bronze hair that stopped at her shoulders was pushed back behind her head; her brown orbs held no recognition of the pain cruelty of the world, but simply depths of bemused doors. Her face was pale as ever with a slight tint of a tan edging around the shadows of her face. Her heart was beating at a surprisingly normal rate, and she looked so untainted, so _pure _it was unsettling. The war that had been going on these past several months, the start of it all, her love for Jacob, none of it in any way remarkably caressed her features.

My lips trembled at the sight.

_Renesmee_.

_Human_.

This was hard to believe, hard to come upon. Had that spell really brought her back? All that guilt rising to the surface, what had it meant? All I knew was that confusion wasn't only on her face.

My heart would be hammering now, if not for the fact I had no heartbeat as of several months ago, as I locked eyes with the boy, no _man_, standing next to her. He looked unbelievably beautiful, his eyes held mine with a warning, and all I knew was one thing: whatever he was, it _wasn't _human.

My first instinct would normally tell me to lunge, but the warning, however was mere territorial issues. Though I would not follow them, _something _had to be done. Renesmee _had _to remember.

For me….for Jacob….for everyone.

In the months Renesmee had left this earth to whatever dimension she fled to, life had become painstakingly miserable. Things had become dull, and now, she was back, as if nothing had happened, as if she didn't even remember what she was.

It was a trick. I tried to convince myself of that, but it wasn't working.

No tricks. Drusilla was right. _"Everything comes at a price." _I hated when she was right. It made sense now. Renesmee was human. That was the compensation. But it's not like she…forgot? How could she?

Everything that had happened, the laughs, the bad times, the good. The friendship, sisterhood, just everything about it all. In my life, I had never felt so weak until now. So vulnerable. Raw, and unfeeling. For a creature with no heart beat, and powers far beyond normalcy, you would think I would learn my lesson by now. First with my mother, second with her death, third with Lance, and finally with Renesmee.

It was just one of those things in life that weren't nailed down properly.

I simply gazed at her from where I stood, clinging to my shit in hope. Her face casually peered over the crowd of students before returning to the man. Their lips moved but no voice was heard. She watched the two disappear into the crowd of people gathering into the school.

And like that, she was gone from my sight. I let out a sigh as my eyes traveled across the school bemused. Tears stung in the brims. What happened? I wish I knew.

I just couldn't wrap my finger around the fact that I did it. A part of me wanted to go up and show her how much I missed her yet there was the back of my mind that warned me against such rash actions. Emotions were running wild in my mind as I walked to a nearby park and sat on the swings gazing at the school, contemplating.

In my mind I planned out the alternatives. It could be a girl that simply look like Renesmee, but that would be immediately crossed out because I could easily _feel _her aura with clear certainty. Renesmee had always had this warm brownish glow around her that I always recognized, and even now it still radiated from her as if she was an angel standing in the rays of the sun. Though she knew Renesmee was far from an angel.

A second option; perhaps Renesmee remembered. Would she want to come home? After everything she had been through, all the strife, war, being _pregnant_ even, was that worth it? To come home or to forget. Even though I knew Renesmee was much more optimistic than I, we both knew that the answer to that question was simple. The latter would obviously rule out, however, if that were the case, I would have clearly perceived even the tiniest hints of recognition in her eyes at the sight of me. Moreover, none were found.

My mind wandered over all different types of reasons and rationalizations for this occurrence, though not _how _it happened. Everyone would know that answer. More simply, just what were the extents? Was this permanent? Temporary?

She was back, but for how long. Or the question still raging, is that really her? I rubbed my temples. Once more, I glanced at the school, noticing the sun had set beyond the clouds. The warm colors of the day were now fading into the darker colors welcoming the night. I realized the whole day, I had been sitting here thinking. Then a bell rang.

This is my chance.

I thought opportunity would be missed when I hadn't seen her but then her face emerged from the school devoid of all emotions. My feet started moving forward before I fell in line behind her. She must have realized she was being followed and glanced behind to see nothing.

Her eyes narrowed then she turned around. I fell into step beside her, as I called out "Wait."

When she stopped, I smiled, "Hey you dork. Why are you walking so fast?"

She looked at me with a bemused look her voice dead, "Do I know you?"

"Renesmee? It's me Audrey, remember?" I said a little breathless.

Her eyes showed more confusion.

"You know, from high school last year, we went to high school in Wisconsin last year; best friends? Ring any bells?" My voiced hitched a little panicked.

How could she forget? I was right here and she looked right at me like I was a stranger. With the same eyes my mother's family gave me. If it weren't Renesmee, I would be angry. I looked at her and reached my hand up to her before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for somebody else. My name is Claire, and I have never lived anywhere other than England, nor do I have a desire to change that."

I grabbed her arm, unwilling to accept it.

"Are you sure?"

"Look…." she paused.

"Audrey."

"Well, Audrey, look. I don't know what's going on or anything but I'm not lying. My name is Claire, I have lived here with my brother Gabriel all my life, this is the school I go to, as I have been for the past two years. Any more questions or can you let go of my arm now?"

Her words stung me and I realized she was right. I let go, broken.

"Sorry…"

_Claire's _eyes softened a bit as she grasped the problem.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not her. If she was this important to you, I hope you find her." _I already have, _I replied in my head.

"Yeah, she was like my sister…."

"Good luck….but I need to --"

"Claire. Let's go."

The voice came from behind me, but I wasn't scared. My neck craned around to glance at him, my eyes widening slightly at what I saw.

The man from my nightmares, standing there looking unfazed by me as if I were a mere insect clinging to the chains on a gate. His eyes were blacker than the night sky, with an eeriness in them that would frighten her, if she was human that is. They held far more knowledge in them than the average teenager would know of the world.

His dark hair fell to his broad shoulders. He was tall, muscular but thin. But, perhaps the most hypnotizing thing about him was his dark aura. I merely watched with fear and sadness as he walked away with _Claire_.

It was a coincidence, I tried to tell myself. Purely that. It wasn't working. My mind couldn't wrap myself around that idea anymore than I could accept that she forgot. It made no sense whatsoever. Jumping onto the nearest building, I stared at the night city.

There was life everywhere. Teens ready to party for the weekend. Parents eager to be off work, businesses ready for the consumers they were going to gather over the weekend. I just watched, trying to burry my saddening thoughts.

My eyes grazed the nightlights once more, locking me deep in a memory.

"_Renesmee," I bellowed._

"_Ne?" She said in Japanese, her current favorite language. _

_I simply laughed, then shook my head. No need to worry her with thoughts. She had to enough to handle without me around to complicate things. _

_~~ Later that evening~~_

_The rain poured down upon the symmetry. Though none of my relatives were here, I still felt I had to go somewhere close to a resting place. Tears raced from my eyes, though no sound escaped my lips. I wanted to break down. My mother, so many nightmares of her, had been haunting me lately. Danny was worried, and Renesmee had been gone on vacation for so long. _

_Emotions were hidden in my heart. Tears were the only vacillate. Smiles and laughs fake. My eyes held nothing. That's how it had become when I was child. Mother would be gone for hours leaving me to fend for myself outside the shelter of our home, having maids lock me out. When she returned, I would be freezing, yet this did not phase her. She would hit me until my blue skin faded purple. _

_One hit I remember clearly for catching her with one of her many dates. Pressed against a wall, she kept making these odd noises, but when she heard a gasp from my direction, I started running. She was after me in a flash, and I could remember as she had that man hold me down, while she stripped me after sending me multiple hits, then threw me into the pond, in the darkness of the freezing cold night. It was then I started believing my mother was a sadist. _

_It was only by the kindness of a neighbor I was saved from death. Moreover, my face betrayed no emotions. From that day on, I took her beatings, until I finally started punching back. Only that one time, that one damn time, she had taken things to the extreme. _

_It was my twelfth birthday. Mother had been behaving oddly lately, lecturing me about finding someone to court me. I hadn't been interested in the idea, no, but my mother insisted relentlessly. Every time I refused I was to be sent to that room without dinner. Only this night was my birthday, I knew my mother had known that, as well as the fact nobody would dare find interest in me. Not with the reputation my mother gave me. _

_Because it was my birthday, I wanted my mother to tell me something. A question that lingered in my head for years, probably sooner than birth. Who is my father? _

_When I asked, the reaction, though not entirely unexpected, was still slightly surprising. We had been at dinner when I asked. The maids were just now heading off to the baths after a long week. Once the question came, it was too late to take it back. She first stood up, walked to the window, picked up a vase, then with a swift motion threw it at me. It didn't stop there. No, she started throwing knifes, plates, candles, other priceless glasses. _

_She kicked me into a corner several times, yelling that I wasn't good enough, that he left her because of me. That it was all my fault. That I should die and Lord should have made her miscarriage. While all this commotion she had managed to throw me across the room many times. She pinned me to a wall, and punched me until I couldn't see. My attempts at trying to stop her were in vain. _

_She proceeded to take me to the pond, where she started stripping me once more, bare, then threw me into the pond, and proceeded to drown me. She was going to kill me. I knew it then. But as she kept pushing me under and my breaths became less, I felt my heartbeat increase, anger rising, and my insides changing around. I tried to fight it but it was of no use. My teeth lengthened, hair began to cover my body from head to toe, and my head ripped itself from the water, grabbing her arm and biting it off. My inner mind was telling me to stop, this was mother. But the animal took lose, and proceeded in single-handedly killing my own mother. _

_I became what I always feared. A monster. _

_I was soon brought to the present when Renesmee put her arm around my limp form. Knees caked in dirt, buried in the ground, tears spilled in rivers. For everything._

"_There, there," she had told me. _

"_Things are okay." _

_I nodded trying to believe it, but the nightmares were horrible. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Bad dreams," I panted, knowing that lying wouldn't work here._

_She sat beside me and looked at the ever so cloudy sky._

"_Want to talk about it?"_

"_You don't want to hear it."_

"_I assure you that you would be incorrect. You're my friend, friends look out for each other, Audrey. Or so I've read, now tell me. What's bothering you?"_

_So I sighed with a nod._

"_My past," I began, then summed it up, "My mother abused me."_

_If I were human, I wouldn't sense the tension from her jaw, and the way her eyes narrowed into slits. _

"_I apologize."_

"_Don't…it was a long time ago."_

"_What happened to her?"_

_I didn't remember how long the silence went on but the winds picked up ruffling my hair as well as the leaves at my feet. _

"_She's dead."_

_Then, Renesmee did nothing but hold for a long time, her head atop mine. _

"_I don't understand, nor could possibly imagine what it must have been like for you, and for that I do apologize. But, it's like I try to explain to Jacob at times. The past is the past. What happened in the past doesn't create a shadow of who you are today. No matter what deeds, no matter the crimes, you are not judged based on your past, but of what you do with your present. Besides," _

_She looked at me and smiled, "I'll always be here to protect you from that and no matter what you were, I don't think you're a monster, nor anything but Audrey, my friend now." _

_She stood up and put her hand down to offer assistance which I took solemnly. She looked up to the sky with a brightened smile._

"_Well, look at that. It stopped raining." And she was right. The sun was now bright, chasing away the gray rainy skies._

_As we walked home, I asked, "What if I'm not always there to protect you Renesmee?" _

_She looked at me bemused, "What do you mean?"_

"_You said you'd protect me. I want to keep the same promise which I will…but if I should ever fail, or need help, what do I do?"_

_She looked at me for a minute in understanding. _

"_Jacob."_

_That's all she needed to say. _

My eyes lifted from the trance and I slapped my head. She was right. There was only one thing I could do at a time like this. If Renesmee couldn't remember me, she would remember Jake. He was the love of her life, the one she died for (literally).

I ran as fast as my legs would take me to the house.

Once inside, I rushed upstairs to the nearest phone. I looked at it wondering. Is this the right thing to do? Will he blame me? Will he think it's all my fault? What if he's too distraught to see her now and have the chance she forgets him?

My eyes replayed all the times I saw them together but I had already made the decision.

By the second ring, a voice came through.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?"

"Who is this?"

"Audrey."

Realization must have kicked in. "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"What for?"

"Just come here. I'm in London, the place we were before….just please Jacob, I need you to go undercover for me up here."

"Fine. I'll be on my way."

"Oh, and one more thing Jake."

A groan. "What is it?"

My voice held confusion, and sweat dripped from my forehead. If it was…what I thought it was…then it would mean, that I was wrong about a lot of things.

"Check Renesmee's grave before you leave…"

"Why?"

Jake's POV

"_Why_?" I asked bewildered.

But the phone line was already dead.

I slammed it down shut, aggravated. Then I grabbed my coat, before consulting with Leah, Sam, and Seth.

"Another trip Jake?"

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically.

"Oh boy," Leah muttered.

"More like oh _girl_," I growled before leaving off in the heavy rain.

What was going on? Why would Audrey suddenly need my help? And why would she need me to look at her grave?

But once I set my paws into the symmetry, I had my answer. My jaw dropped.

__________________________________________________________________________________

~~READ~~

And that's it everyone! I apologize for my EXTREMELY late update. School has been, well, crazy, and I've had writer's block on this chapter. It was difficult. No lie.

And I wanted to ask if anyone could make a trailer or something for this story, and the previous one to it. Or something like that. Maybe like a contest or something, I'm not sure yet.

Anyways, like I said, here's another chapter. Sorry for it being late. I'll try and have the next one out sooner. Read and Review please.

_Next time…._

_Chapter 7: Undercover _


End file.
